


wind me up and get your way

by peachydeacon



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom John Deacon, Dom/sub, Hot Space Era, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Brian May, Verbal Humiliation, not a ton though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: john is fed up with brian running his mouth during the recording of hot space. he decides to do something about it.





	wind me up and get your way

**Author's Note:**

> hey howdy guys so recently i’ve been doing all my writing on tumblr (@get-on-your-bikes-and-ride)!! so i have all my blurbs/fics from requesters over on there but i’ll be publishing my proper fics here :) i’ve also started to write a bunch of reader inserts so i’m gonna start publishing the full fics including the reader inserts here too but it’s still gonna be pretty evenly between gay and ship stuff vs. reader inserts (most of my reader inserts are gender non-specified readers though!!)
> 
> also let me know if you guys are interested in a multi-chaptered work of my blurbs/requested fics

“All you do is fucking talk,” John says through gritted teeth, slamming Brian’s hips against the wall as soon as the door closes behind them. 

Brian looks vaguely surprised. “John, I...”

“Just keep your mouth shut. For once. On your knees.”

Brian’s eyes are wide, and John can tell he’s already losing his composure. It’s almost too easy to make him submit, all John has to do is use his tough, commanding voice and Brian will do whatever he wants. John backs up and Brian immediately drops to knees. John almost calls him a good boy, but he remembers how much of a pain in the ass Brian has been all fucking week.

“ _What’s the harm in some disco songs on the album?” he had asked, only to be greeted by huffs and groans from Roger and Brian. Freddie was less adamantly opposed to the idea, and eventually he and Roger agreed rather enthusiastically, but Brian has been bitching and moaning about it the whole time. He hasn’t stopped running his mouth the whole time they’ve been recording._

“Come on, Brian. You know what to do.” John’s voice is a little gentler this time, but still firm. 

Brian reaches forward with shaky hands and undoes John’s belt. His eyes are glassy, his plump lips parted. He unbuttons John’s jeans and tugs the zipper down eagerly before pulling them about halfway down his thighs before sitting back and waiting for directions. 

John has been worked up for days. He hasn’t cum in a week for no real reason besides he doesn’t feel like masturbation would be time well spent lately and he hasn’t been fucking Brian as unspoken punishment. Brian has noticed. That’s part of the reason he’s been getting progressively brattier throughout the week.

John’s cock is straining against the fabric of his boxers already. He revels in the sound of Brian’s eager breathing for a moment before murmuring, “You can take ‘em off.”

Brian eagerly pulls John’s boxers down. His cock is hard against the tail of his shirt, flushed pretty pink against the white fabric. Brian eagerly takes John’s cock in his hand and slowly jerks him off, looking up at him with eager hazel eyes that John can barely resist. 

John tangles his hand in Brian’s hair and yanks hard. Brian gasps softly. 

“Open your mouth,” John tells him, and he does. “Good boy. Are you gonna let me fuck your mouth?”

Brian nods eagerly. John slides his cock into Brian’s willing mouth, letting out a sigh. 

“Thank god you can’t run your mouth anymore,” John groans as he thrusts forward into Brian’s mouth. “You talk _so fucking much_ , Bri, always bossing everybody around and talking back.”

Brian gags around John’s cock and his pretty eyes water. He looks so fucked out already, and John hasn’t even touched his cock yet. John keeps fucking into Brian’s mouth, gripping his hair in his hands.

“This whole album has been a fucking nightmare—“ He’s cut off by his own loud moan. “You just won’t stop—“ He gasps. “—talking back... So good to see you really put your mouth to use...”

John is trying to remain composed, but he’s struggling as he gets closer to his orgasm. Brian continues looking up at him helplessly, his jaw dropped open as John fucks more rapidly into his mouth. It just feels so good, and Brian looks so good with his mouth full. 

John cums in Brian’s mouth soon afterwards, seemingly also losing his own ability to talk much. He groans as he shoots his load before pulling out of Brian’s mouth. Brian swallows enthusiastically and looks up at John again, his lashes wet from his eyes watering. 

“Are you gonna keep talking back?” John asks him, and Brian shakes his head. 


End file.
